1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fashion accessories and, more specifically, to a combination bolo tie and fabric tie. The combination tie will combine features of both the bolo tie and the standard fabric tie into a unique looking and fashionable neckwear accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, many people have added fashion accessories to their wardrobe. Fashion accessories such as neckwear have become standard business attire. Neckwear such as neckties, bolo ties, and bow ties have been around for many years. However, no new neckwear has been designed or has become popular for many years. Other than a change in their appearance (i.e., the designs on the fabric material of the necktie and bow tie, or decorative pieces on the neck clip of the bolo tie) neckwear has not changed.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a new type of fashion accessory. The new fashion accessory will be a new type of neckwear. The new neckwear will have the ability to interchange different components in order to provide an unlimited number of different and unique looks.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new type of fashion accessory.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new type of fashion accessory which is associated with neckwear.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new type of neckwear that will have the ability to interchange different components in order to provide an unlimited number of different and unique looks.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a combination bolo tie and neck tie is disclosed. The combination bolo tie and neck tie uses a neck cord for supporting the combination bolo tie and neck tie around a neck of a wearer. A neck piece is coupled to the neck cord. A neck tie is coupled to the neck piece.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a combination bolo tie and neck tie is disclosed. The combination bolo tie and neck tie has an interchangeable neck cord for supporting the combination bolo tie and neck tie around a neck of a wearer. An interchangeable neck piece is coupled to the interchangeable neck cord. An interchangeable neck tie is coupled to the interchangeable neck piece. A holding bar is coupled to the interchangeable neck piece for securing the interchangeable neck cord to the interchangeable neck piece. A neck tie holder is coupled to the interchangeable neck piece for coupling the interchangeable neck tie to the interchangeable neck piece. An adjustment mechanism is coupled to the interchangeable neck tie for holding the interchangeable neck tie to the interchangeable neck piece and for adjusting a length of the interchangeable neck tie.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.